What if stories Kingdom Hearts
by Xerraic
Summary: To tie me over until Kingdom Hearts 3, I am writing what could have happened stories that are usually one-shots and dabbles with my Kixma/Mika stories.
1. Chapter 1

_The What If Stories have begun! I would have posted on Monday however I had to work overtime._

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing-only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant-as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" The device was getting more unstable. "We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Mika, forgive me as well! Farewell!" The machine started to spark.

"You have nothing to apologize for!" Mika yelled, "I should be the one to apologize, Even thought it was safe enough for Ienzo and I…"

"Mika, revenge against you and Ienzo was wrong. I was a foolish man to hold you two responsible. You two were just innocent children when all of this began. Farewell!"

The device was getting worse, and then it exploded. Sora reached for Ansem, though Riku stopped him. Kairi held on to Mickey as Donald tripped. Kixma stepped in front of everyone to protect them. A light appeared, knocking everyone back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gry19: You got quite a list of ideas lol._

 _Guest: So far I have 7 (After this one that is below response,) that is typed up. I also have 6 requests which I haven't started on typing yet. As I am working on a new fanfic with FFXII BaschxOC, and have an idea with Ace Attorney._

 _This takes place during Castle Oblivion where Kixma stayed instead of going to the castle._

* * *

Since some of these 'What ifs' are new, be expected to see a bit of improvement in writing from when I started two years ago.

Luxord walked into the League, Kixma was already there, and her head was the table. She was clearly asleep. He walked over to the redhead, "About time you get some rest…" He picked her up, "You shouldn't blame yourself for not being at C.O. How can you handle this like you have a heart?"

Her head leaned against his chest. She looked so peaceful, like she wasn't facing any grieving. Demyx came walking in, "Whoa, she's asleep. How did you pull that off? You didn't buy Sleepga did you?"

"I didn't, she was asleep when I got here. I'm taking her to her room."

"Do you even know where it's at? We don't have the same privilege that she does in who is in what bedroom."

"If you paid any attention, you notice most of us are in the same hallway. Only difference is she knows where Xemnas sleeps." Luxord looked at her, "Not excuse me."

* * *

Luxord placed her on her bed; she curled up right to her pillow. Xigbar entered her room, "So Demyx spoke the truth," he smirked.

"Let's go to the league." Luxord spoke putting the covers over her.

"You shouldn't have moved her you know," Xigbar looked at her desk. "If she fell asleep waiting for us, she wants our company."

"She needs her sleep," Luxord spoke, "You can't keep on spoiling her."

"Pet is spoiled? Ha, as if." He turned around, "She is the one that spoils us. She works hard, and she knows how to take care of us. When she needs us, we will need to take care of her as well. Remember she was but a child when she joined this Organization, and she welcomed you with open arms. She lost her lifelong friend, and her older brother in swell swoop. We are all she has left."

Luxord smirked himself, "My, my, the great Number II himself, has a soft spot for our healer." He walked past him. "Let's go."

* * *

Kixma woke up on her bed. She had to wonder who moved her here. It was either Xigbar or Luxord. She went to get her mission from Saïx, and head off. When she returned, she didn't know where to go. The league won't start for a little while yet. She sat on the couch in The Grey area. She had no ideas. She was so costumed to having ice-cream with Zexion after missions, and since he is gone, she had no idea what to do after work. She sighed.

"You are still here?" Saïx asked.

"Sounds like you want me to leave."

Saïx hmphed, "You are free to leave, or free to stay."

* * *

Kixma sat in the round room, looking for answers. She looked at Xemnas, who was staring down at her. "Xemnas, can Nobodies grieve?"

Xemnas smirked down at her, "You are grieving."

"I am, and I'm already sick of it."

Xemnas gave a chuckle, "My dear, you aren't really grieving. To truly grieve, one must have a heart. Your brain is remembering, and such is making you go through that."

"Is there a way to make it stop? I don't have a heart, so I shouldn't be grieving in the first place."

"You lose those close to you, there is no stopping it until you are over it. You have to keep your mind off it. There is nothing that I can do for you."

* * *

Kixma walked to the league. Talking to Xemnas was just a bust. She sat down next to Luxord. Xigbar and Demyx had not yet arrived. She looked at the table, "Who put me to bed?"

"I did, Xigbar wanted to wake you up, and Demyx didn't know where your bedroom is at."

"Thank you." She spoke, "You didn't have to."

"You needed your rest." He started to pass out cards. "Are you ready to play?"

"Looks like you are," She smiled lightly, "Really, Luxord, thank you."

He looked at her, "You are welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Well we had a replacement to fill in the missing shift at work, only the big boss gave that person a different location and now we are down a replacement, and my main boss will be gone next week. I might not be able to post all next week, just depend where my overtime hours are posted.

Gry19: I will write them in order. I like 3 mostly because I never played around with Mika and Diz.

This was how I started Book 4 to begin with, however I just got stuck and start a new.

* * *

Mika was sleeping, she didn't even want to wake up. She locked her heart, that way Xemnas couldn't use her again. She remembered hi telling her he was going to, and she was recompleted, what was going to stop him from getting recompleted? Her inner world was peaceful, it had mountains, and a river, where the river follows into the ocean. There were flowers in the grass before it turns into sand. She just hoped she wasn't making the people who did wake up worried.

Ienzo looked at Lea, "Huh? How exactly?"

"Why am I stuck with the icky jobs?" Lea shook his head. He picked her sister up, "Her sleeping is different isn't it?"

Ienzo nodded her head, "I believe she locked her heart up. Her breathing is soft, but she is unresponsive. Where are you going?"

"Watch her," He handed her to Ienzo. "I'm going to see if I can be a Keyblade wielder myself."

* * *

Mika sat at the ocean. A black portal opened up, out stepped two men, one she knew as Xigbar. The other had silver hair and yellow eyes. She looked at him, he was fairly cute. Though with her past dealings with people, she knows looks aren't everything. She looked at Xigbar again, he was recompleted right? "Braig?"

"Ah, pet, you are recompleted." He smirked, "Though, the name is still Xigbar."

"Who are you?" She asked the male.

"I am Xehanort, from the most distant past." He looked over her, "No doubt Xemnas gave you a warning, otherwise why bother locking away your heart."

"The most distant past…" Mika blinked, "You moved though time?"

"To do so, you must have a version of yourself at the appointed time, and you must leave your body behind."

"Sounds confusing." She rolled her eyes. "Xiggy… Why are you here?"

"To wake you up."

"I don't want to be used again."

"Learned that Xemnas used you?" He shrugged his shoulders, "You gotta wake up. You do want to make up on betraying me don't you?"

She stepped away from him. "Xiggy…"

"Are you sure we need a healer?" Xehanort asked. "Why go through all this trouble when I need to go make sure they are following their path." He went to the portal.

"They are strong, they stopped us before." Xigbar hmphed as Xehanort left.

Mika looked at him, "What are you up to?"

"To get the healer back of course, we know you know. Not as of why a new organization has organized of course."

"What…"

"You think I'm gonna share, ha, as if." He took a step forward.

She took one back. Her world turned dark. A big nightmare showed up between her and the man. The monster was big, purple in color, and it was a tiger. It's eyes were red and it attacked him.

"Not waking up without a fight huh? Well fine!"

* * *

Ienzo walked into the bedroom that was set aside for Mika. She was asleep on the bed. No one dared changing her into a new outfit, it was one thing if she was male, but since she's female that's a whole different ball game. Even looked after her, "Why on earth would she lock her heart away. You won't happen to go visit her old room would you Ienzo? Her journal may hold the key."

Ienzo shook his head, "It may, but wouldn't talking to Dilan be of any use?"

"He is biased on the fact that she left the Organization and following her brother's mistakes. He wasn't at all close to her. Lea is gone, and thus her journal is the only answer."

"Or we can wait until a Keyblade user unlocks her heart, and ask her yourself."

"You don't wish to know? She is your best friend."

Ienzo looked at her, "I do, but only if she shares willingly." He grabbed her hand, "Everything Dilan said it's hard to believe that she even left to begin with. He seems to think she isn't waking up because she doesn't want to face what she has done. I would like to know what drove her to leave, I don't think it's because of Riku."

"All the more reason to grab her journal," Even stood up. "Fine, I'll go grab it. I shouldn't take too long. Watch over her. She will need some water soon, I'm sure you know what to do." He left.

* * *

Mika looked at Xigbar before her. She fell to her knees. The tiger was gone, and her world returned to the light. Xigbar walked right to her, and picked her up by her arm. He grabbed her roughly, which was indeed hurting her. She looked right at him. She didn't know what to say. He can't force her awake. He doesn't have a Keyblade.

"Mika…" he spoke her real name.

Her eyes went wide, he was serious now.

"You are really a pain in the ass as soon as you left."

"Sorry…" She looked away.

"Why did you?"

"You already gotten an answer on that."

"Oh? Then why didn't you think you couldn't count on me?"

"Because I didn't think you could have made a difference. Xemnas's word was law, it doesn't matter who breaks it, the price must be paid."

Xigbar grabbed her face tightly, "You have one hell of a pity party. It's time for you to grow up. You aren't your brother, so stop running away from your mistakes and own up to them. You couldn't own up to your failure in letting Axel go, well own up for your mistake in leaving your friends."

"Xiggy…" She crashed into his chest. "I… I was scared… I'm sorry… I didn't know what to do, and I really thought that you guys couldn't stop Xemnas… I didn't want to fade… And I was nothing but a burden anyways…"

"Wake up, and show me how sorry you are, by being the new organizations healer." Xigbar then pushed her away. "You are needed. You are not a burden. If you were, you think I would go out of my way to get you? Ha, as if."

"Needed in what?"

"As if I will share right now. You gotta wake up first. You know where to find us." He walked out of the portal.

* * *

Ienzo walked into Mika's room once again. The journal of hers was in his hands. He opened it up, he read how busy she was until the day after vacation day. He learned that she befriend Roxas, and thus he knew she had connected to Roxas's heart. She wouldn't leave with Roxas, but soon after her brother left.

 _Can Nobodies can actually loneliness? I'm fairly certain that I am feeling something close to it, even though I can't actually feel. Axel can't come back home. Xemnas held a meeting about it. Roxas returned to Sora. A reminder that we aren't meant to exist, I suppose. See Roxas? If I left with you when you asked, where would I be? Roxas, when you joined a year ago, so much hope entered. Now, none is left. Ienzo… Lea… Everyone I had was here, not anymore._

Ienzo read on, after taking a quick glance at Mika. She didn't move or anything. He put an ice cube on her lips, making sure she had some water in her system. He might as well hook up an intravenous. Perhaps he will talk with Even about it when it's his turn to watch over her.

 _We, the rest of the Organization, went to Hollow Bastion to see Sora. Xiggy stayed behind, to tease him most likely. Sora was very trigger happy to fight us off right then and there. He doesn't remember C.O. so he shouldn't even have a reason to fight us off right? And even if C.O. is a reason to tell him we are evil, it was the traitors that done the damage. All we want is our hearts, how is that evil? We are incomplete who wish to be whole. We aren't evil, are we? I don't think so._

 _We had a meeting today about Sora today once we returned. Xaldin doubts his usefulness because of his age, never mind Roxas was the same age. Xiggy says it's a good thing he is young, it means that he's straight as an arrow. That Sora has a pure heart. Luxord had to made a pun, which isn't really new. Demyx wants to use him, and let him do what he wants to, and jump in when needed. Which of course by jumping in, he means us and not him. We have to make Sora's journey a memorable one._

 _When the meeting was over, I stayed behind to see if Xemnas had any news on Axel. The answer was of course no._

"Mika…" Iezno looked at her. He wanted to know her story. The story she had without him.

 _More training, just like yesterday. Today however, everyone was training, even Xemnas. He paired us off, and paired me with Xiggy. I held my own, which was a bad thing, since it showed that I was indeed strong, and so they questioned why I failed the imposter missions. My loyalty never stopped being in questioned, and since Axel is gone, more of a reason for them to be paranoid. I always called them my family, I adopted them, doesn't that mean anything?_

 _Xaldin said that it didn't matter. I'm useless anyways. He's right. I am useless. I couldn't save anyone at C.O. It was one big failure… and I can't even finish off an imposter no matter how many times they sent me after him. Ugh… Whatever… If this family questions my loyalty and says I'm useless… then why do I return every day? Why do I return when I don't even feel welcomed anymore?_

 _I should talk this out with everyone at the league… but I really don't want to. I don't want to burden them anymore. I really need time to think._

Ienzo started to understand. Dilan was off base. They assumed Riku had something to do with it, as he was the imposter, but nothing of the sort has been written.

 _I saw Sora today… He doesn't remember me. That was to be expected. After all, Roxas never remembered anything from being Sora, so why would Sora have Roxas's memories? Sora was really hasty in attacking me. We are evil because we are collecting hearts apparently. Looking at the bigger picture, not just us at the Organization, but everyone that is affected by the Heartless, what shall I do?_

Ienzo sighed, she could have really used him. He looked at her, "You, yourself, were feeling betrayed…"

 _Xiggy and I had a mission to try and located Axel and figure out what he was doing. In reality, they already knew his plan. He wants to recreate Roxas. I've been told that when he is located I have to bring him back. Of course if I fail… I'm done… no more being Kixma… not that I am a being right? Still… sink or swim time is coming up._

 _Plus… Xigbar had to talk to me about me not showing up at the league anymore. I'm the new wild card. How did this all happened? How did it turn to this? I don't understand it myself, I just know I am tired of everything. I tried to talk to Xiggy about what's going on in my head… but he took it the wrong way. He got 'upset' because I wasn't thinking of him. Am I being selfish? I'm always healing everyone, thinking of their needs before my own. Now that it's me that needs the help… oh never mind… it doesn't matter. Let him be mad. He did say I should leave, that way I will know just how important I am to him. I do know Xiggy… I really do. I just… I need help._

Ienzo took a breath. Her entries were her struggle. That was her last entry. He walked to the clean up. He looked at Dilan. "She didn't leave because of Riku." He held up her journal.

"Not everything is written I bet." Dilan spoke up. "It is known that she and the imposter talked even outside her missions to fight him. From what we've seen with the 'x' sigil power was that she talked freely with him, never told him our secrets. However, we noticed that she was falling for him. How ridiculous, to fall in love."

"She wouldn't write him down if she wanted to keep his identity safe." Aeleus spoke.

"That may be," Ienzo spoke, "Still what she seemed to be focused on was the fact her family wasn't treating her like family anymore. You want her to owe up to her faults, the same has to be done with you guys as well. Read this, and you will know what was going on in her head."

Mika opened her eyes. She was on a bed, and in the room was a glass of water, and a wash cloth. She downed the water. She looked around, taking in the room. There was a night stand, that was about it. A guest room she figured. She sat up. She heard voices down below.

"Read it?" Dilan spoke. "You did. And who do you think is at fault?"

"Both. She made her mistakes, leaving, falling for the trap." Ienzo's voice spoke out. "However your mistakes were handling her like…"

"We handled her like we would any other member. She was not the princess everyone treated her like."

"She adopted everyone like family, and everyone treated her like she was. That shouldn't have changed."

Mika had enough. They were fighting over her mistakes. She walked down. She couldn't leave to join Xigbar, without letting Ienzo know what happened. "So load…"

"Mika…" Ienzo turned around to face her. "I apologize…"

She shook her head. "Don't worry. I understand." She looked at Dilan. "I am sorry I left. I am sorry for everything I have done. I needed help."

"You were doing fine until Riku entered…"

"I was lonely when I returned from C.O. And I was lonely when Axel left. I am sure I would have gotten past that like before. What really drove me into insanity was the group training when you called me useless and when my loyalty was being questioned. I didn't want to burden anyone so I stopped being social. I was going through a mental breakdown, and I saw no way out. I needed help, and when I tried talking to Xiggy… well… that tanked. And when I tried to get Axel back, and failed that too. I thought I had no choice.

"I don't regret it though. I learned a bit, and I got my sanity back. I want to make amends…" She looked at Ienzo… "Xigbar visited my own sleeping world when I was asleep… and he wants me to join him with a new Organization."

"A new one?" Even asked, "Why shall there be another?"

"He didn't say. I don't know what to do exactly. Part of me wants to stay asleep where I don't have to think about this…"

"We shall make this easy for you." Came a voice which Mika didn't know.

Mika turned around. An older gentleman was standing there, he had a beard that was trimmed neatly, and a bold head. His yellow eyes looked at her. His arms was behind his back. "Who are you?"

"Xehanort," he smirked.

"The original?" She asked.

"Ah, that's right. My most younger self paid you a visit with Xigbar did he not? Xigbar will be pleased you woke up. And truth be told it makes my job a bit easier. You see child, you are needed once again. Why Xigbar did not come with you is beyond me. Doesn't matter, as long as you perform your duties."

"Why is there a new organization?"

"To get Kingdom Hearts, the true light is lost." He held out his hand. "You don't want to keep Xigbar waiting do you? You are a smart child from what he said."

"I'm not a child!" Mika yelled out. "Tell me what awaits."

"To get kingdom hearts, I need 13 dark vessels, and I need 7 pure lights. Together they will forge the X-blade to get Kingdom Hearts. Beyond it lies the true light, and thus all questions will be answered. The worlds would be connected again, without the use of the Keyblade. Many of the original dark vessels were not worthy, which I already had backups. You know, Mika, you were always planned to keep the vessels safe until the appointed time. Your role isn't over yet. If you have doubts in coming, I'll force you."

"You think we will allow you to kidnap her you got another thing coming." Aeleus spoke.

Mika raised her hand, "It's all right." She spoke softly. "I won't let him hurt you guys." She looked at the old man. "I will go willingly if it means I can bring Braig and Isa back home. Isa is a vessel too?"

"Very smart." Xehanort smirked. "Xigbar would indeed be pleased."

* * *

Mika walked down the halls of The Castle That Never Was. It was strange to be sure. She didn't see anyone, however she knew where she was heading. The Young Xehanort walked into the room. "You joined." He smirked. "Would you like to come with me to meet up with Riku?"

"I got something I have to do." She walked by him. "Send him my regards?"

"It's no wonder why he fell for you." He smirked grabbing her arm. "How turn you must feel."

Mika looked away from him, remembering the kiss she shared. "If you don't mind, I have to go." She pulled away, and walked off. She wasn't sure how to handle someone from the past hitting on her… She wasn't used to anyone hitting on her in general. She ended up in the bedroom hallways. She knocked on a door at the very end.

Xigbar opened up, he smirked down at her. "You woke up."

"I want to make amends."

Xigbar walked into his room. She followed and closed the door. "I wasn't sure you would Pet."

"I know I made my mistakes…" She leaned against the door.

Xigbar rubbed his head, "Don't worry about them anymore. You owed up to them with me. Luxord and Demyx is another story. Though you will have to do that when we are done here, so stop thinking about it."

"But… Dilan… He called me useless and I thought he was right. Now more than ever I want to prove him wrong."

Xigbar grabbed her, and pulled her on to the bed next to him. "You were never useless. Didn't you remember us defending you?"

"I remember. But it really got to me…"

"You should have talked to us. Then you wouldn't be going though this now. You are not useless, and didn't I say I wouldn't allow you to be turned. You underestimated our powers."

"Xigbar…"

"What does your heart say?"

"It hurts." She leaned against him. "Do you have your heart?"

"Half, I'm already half Xehanort."

"Why?"

"Because I want the power of the Keyblade,"

"Oh…" She sat up straight. "I met the old man Xehanort, he told me the plans about getting the true light within Kingdom Hearts. What will happen to you when the x-blade is made?"

"You will have to wait and see. No use in thinking about it, live one day at a time." He closed his eyes. "Sora will be here soon."

"Sora?"

"He's going to be the 13th vessel, or so we hope."

"And if not?"

"We got another back up."


	4. Chapter 4

_So I am posting after work today and after my nap, since I worked graveyard, and I won't have a day off until Saturday. Overtime again, and Saturday I will be busy with laundry and sleeping for graveyard. I will post when I can!  
_

Kixma followed Saïx without a word in Twilight Town. Saïx stopped, "Go find Axel, leave Sora to me."

Kixma looked ahead, Sora was walking with his friends. She exited the area towards the usual spot. Red hair got her attention. She ran up to him, she hugged him from behind.

"Axel,"

"Kixma? What are you doing here?"

"Orders... icky ones... Take me with you."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's safer for you at the organization."

"You know I can't fail anymore missions, and this mission... they want me to bring you back. It's not safe there. They will eliminate me..."

"I can't have you see this."

"Sure, you killed my best friend in front of me, but you won't kidnap Kairi in front of me?"

"Go to Transverse Town, before it's too late." Axel spoke, "The organization doesn't watch that world, no Nobodies there."

"You are trying to get Roxas back aren't you?"

"He is my best friend."

"He is home, back to where he belongs. When we get our hearts back, Axel and Kixma won't exist either."

"Well, right now we do exist Kixma. I made a promise... to always bring him back." Axel pulled away from his sister.

"There is no changing your mind?"

"I have to try. Now go, there is a building in District 3, you know it when you find it. Now go!" Axel left.

"Axel, are your friends that more important to me?" She asked with no answer. She looked back, there was no point in thinking she would leave. Even in the most dire situation, she just couldn't leave those she cared about. "Axel!" She screamed out.

Saïx showed up, "He got away."

"If you go now, you can get Kairi." Kixma spoke, "I will meet up at the RTC… I can't leave just yet. I have to try one more time." She ran off.

She saw the group of three friends who had Roxas's attention, and Axel right there. She put a wall of ice blocked them from Axel. Axel turned around. "Kixma what?"

"You are trying to kidnap Kairi. With all the mistakes I made, I will not allow you to harm her, even if it means waking him up. He is home, and such he will stay."

"Mika!"

"No, Lea. I listened to you all this time, I took your word, I forgave you. But here you are picking your friends over me again. This time I had enough." She blasted ice at him. He melted it before it got close, just for the water to land on him. He threw his weapons on her. She dodged pretty easily. She ran up, she had to win. She attacked, and dodged attacks. It was a very close battle. She then felt a hard smack on the back of her neck.

* * *

Kixma woke up, laying against the wall. The three friends were there. "Axel!"

"You tried to save Kairi." Hayner spoke, "Why?"

"He wants to use her to hurt Sora." Kixma healed herself. "Tell Sora what he is up to. And tell him, I tried to stop him. I have to go."

"You can tell me yourself." Sora walked into the room. Donald and Goofy were there as well.

Kixma stood up, "Then you heard."

Sora had his Keyblade in his hand. "Get Kairi back!"

"You think I know where she is at? Tell me, why is the Organization such a bad group? We are incomplete people who wish to be whole. What is so wrong? We both want to get rid of the Heartless, we should be allies."

"You are trapping Hearts."

"Yet, your allies don't mind partnering up with someone who wishes to have revenge. Fine, but know this, you Keyblade wielders of the light are nothing more than hypocrites. You go around, trying to save everyone, and here are people who are incomplete who was robbed of our heart. Instead of trying to save us as well, you are trying to destroy us because some old man says we are evil."

"Some old man?" Donald yelled, "Yen Sid isn't some old man."

"You can't feel…" Sora looked at her, "You wish to be saved?"

"Don't be fooled Sora," Goofy spoke, "She is trying to trick you, they are trapping hearts."

She left.

Kixma told everything what just happened to Xemnas and everyone else at the meeting, including Sora's talk. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He gave a smirk. "Our dear healer is indeed loyal. You have past your test."


	5. Chapter 5

_Overtime was cancelled cause my boss wasn't able to go away for as long as she wanted, only a day instead of three. I am able to post today! I still haven't written anything new, just been editing lately._

Kixma walked alone on her mission to finish off some shadow globs. She wasn't keeping her head on straight, and was grateful that Saïx gave her an easy mission. It was just shadow globs, find one, blast firagra, and off to the next one. The pure heartless was easy enough to take out. Before she knew it, she was done, and her inner struggle wasn't even touched to being done.

How can Axel strike down one of their own? Let alone her best friend? She overheard him and Saïx talking about it just that morning. When she saw the Blue Haired Nobody for her mission, he knew she overheard. He walked out to her when she hadn't RTC.

"There you are Kixma. Your mission should be complete."

"I'm on my way…" She whispered.

"Say what is on your mind, you can't let this new attitude interfere with your missions. So out with it."

"It's nothing I wish to talk to you about. Don't go start acting like you care, you don't have the heart." She walked to his already opened portal. "And even if you did had the heart, you have no right to be here asking."

"Kixma, you have changed."

"I have changed?" She snapped. "I lost my best friend of how many years? Sorry that I am not my normal self. I will be at the league if you need me." She walked out.

* * *

Kixma sat down next to Xigbar. She leaned against him, it was just the two of them. "Axel killed Zexion and Vexen."

"Oh? That is unfortunate. Not handling it well. It happened over a month ago, Pet."

"You expect me to handle it well? My brother, my blood, killed my best friend. I know we don't have hearts…"

"You are acting as if you have one."

"I hurt like I have one." She responded. "It doesn't make since. I know that. My chest hurts." She looked up at him.

"Why go to me, why not Luxord? He would know how to handle you."

"I do not," Luxord entered the room. "Let's get started shall we? A distraction is what you need. One thing you need to know Kixma, blood doesn't equal trust. The bonds of blood are broken all the time. It does hurt more than losing bonds of friends. However you have people who you have adopted as family here with you now. You are not alone, don't act like it."

"Thank you Luxord, and you too Xiggy."

Demyx walked in the room next, "Let's get it started!" He saw Kixma looking down, "What's wrong? Not missing Zexion too much are you? Then I'm not doing my job."

"It's nothing," Kixma dismissed, "Only higher up stuff."

Xigbar had to laugh at that.

* * *

Kixma had to work with Axel way sooner than how she would liked. Axel looked at her, "The mission is to take out a high pure heartless is that right?"

"That's right," She answered, not wanting to be there.

"Let's head out," He didn't get a response. He didn't know that she overheard him and Saïx. "Did you catch Roxas's Zombie virus?"

"Let's get this mission over with…" She lead the way. They took care of the Heartless, and Kixma was ready to leave. She opened the portal.

"Gonna leave without talking to me? I've been gone for 2 months, you welcomed me back, then suddenly you are ignoring me. What's going on?"

"You should know." She spoke.

Axel rubbed his head, "Last I checked, I wasn't a mind reader."

"Last I checked, you weren't a murder," She took a step.

He grabbed her arm. "Kixma, I didn't…"

"Don't play dumb," She turned to face him, "I know you killed Zexion for Saïx, so back off and leave me alone. I don't need family I don't trust."

"You disowned me?"

"No," She shook her head, "You did that yourself when you choose Saïx over me. I don't know why he wanted Zexy dead, but having you do it, and you following his orders… It's clear where your loyalty lies. You are a traitor."

"You overheard everything?"

"That's what you are focused on?" She rolled her eyes, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"I didn't kill him directly."

"You disposed of him, you are the person responsible, the reason why, a favor for Saïx. Where does that leave me? Forgotten in the corner, didn't even you think about me? Did you think you can get away with it without me finding out?" She walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_When I first started writing this story, Riku wasn't the only pairing I have thought of. I thought of Luxord and Demyx too. Heck even Xigbar. I played around with the ideas, but haven't written any of it until a few months ago. What started the actual story was just me focusing on just Kixma and Riku just sorta happened and I just went with it. This is a Luxord X Kixma what if._

Kixma never could have forgiven Axel, and so he never invited her to hang with him, Roxas, and Xion. Kixma still discovered Xion at the bridge, Riku still showed himself. She didn't have a reason to turn him in yet. As long as he stays hidden and not say anything dumb he should be fine.

She walked to the League, her usual moment of her usual day after her double missions. She couldn't wait to join them again. Her friends were all she had left, her real family. Ones she could count on no matter what, unlike her brother. She sat at her usual spot between Xigbar and Luxord, though Xigbar and Demyx weren't there yet. Luxord was the only one.

"Hope you weren't to bored waiting," Kixma smiled at him.

"The waiting game is a part of the big game, wouldn't you say?"

She laughed lightly. "I guess."

He passed out the cards. "You and your bother don't interact much anymore I see?"

"There is a reason for that," She looked at her hands. "What is your point?"

"What happened at Castle Oblivion? You two were close, and you left him alone for over a month, almost two."

"I left when the threat was gone. I left to make sure members outside the traitors didn't die, however that didn't go to plan. Sabotage is what you will call it."

"How can one Sabotage your healing abilities?"

"As you say, Axel was close to me."

"Kixma, tell me what happened."

She sighed, folding her hand, "Axel killed Vexen and Zexion, both right in front of me. Not something I can forgive, not now, not ever. How could he…?"

"Your brother disposed of your teacher, and best friend? No wonder why you ignore him. It seems as though he is trying to get your attention."

"Done everything besides invading my room, and kidnapping me," she looked at Luxord. "Must we talk about this unsettling topic?"

Luxord leaned forward, "You don't have to pretend to be strong, and you don't have to run away from the game. Why not play?"

"What am I running from exactly? I had enough thinking about that day."

"You are running from your connections. You will have to talk to your brother some time."

"You act as if I am ready." She looked at him, "It's hard, I couldn't even process what happened, and before I knew it, I was attacking Axel myself. I'm not ready to talk to him. I'm not running away from anything."

"Oh? You're not? Just going to use 'Not ready' as an excuse."

Kixma rolled her eyes, "I speak the truth, I'm not even close to being ready to speck to brother dearest. He was the last one I would even think of who would do something like that… He betrayed me, very deeply. You know how long I have known Zexion?"

"I know for a long time, however I don't know how long exactly."

"When both of us were four…"

"So you are not using it as an excuse? That's good to hear. When you are ready, what is your plan?"

"I don't know, would you like to watch as it unfolds?"

"It's only something you and your brother should work out."

"I don't know if I can do it on my own."

"I know you can." He looked at her, "It's your hand, you will have to play. If you don't, you will miss the game. It will go on without you, and you have to ask yourself if you want to even be a part of it. I know you Kixma, you value everyone that is close to you."

She sighed, "I know, I know. Still doesn't mean that I am ready…" She shook her head, "How come you are so wise?"

Luxord gave a chuckle, "I lived through my own troubles back from before, just as anyone. I'm no more wise than others my age."

"True enough," She looked at him, "Luxord?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we gonna play? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Luxord smirked, "I had my attention on you," He leaned forward, putting his hand on her cheek, "You are wise for your age as well. You are the Organization's light, can't have you fading out."

"I'm the light?"

"We all know how old you were when you help founded the Organization; you haven't given up on the game. You fight for all of us and not just yourself. Don't you see it? You are the light within this dark world; you are the glue holding all of us together. I look at you, I see the gamble you play, and you don't even know how much you put on the line. Why gamble everything to get back your heart? Even now?"

"I want to know so many things…" She found it hard to talk; her throat was tight, as was her chest. "I want to know what it's like to have feelings. Everyone had a childhood where they went to school, where they had friends, laughed with them, and had a chance to grow up with their emotions. Mine was robbed from me. I want my heart back so I can experience what it's like to have one. The good, and the bad…"

Luxord leaned in, and gave her a kiss. Her eyes were wide. Her hands went to his. Her eyes slowly closed as she began to relax. She kissed him back.

There was a cough, "I'm late for one day, and I come to see this. Ha, Nobodies kissing, don't have the heart to enjoy it."

Luxord pulled away, and looked at Xigbar, "The brain releases endorphins without a heart, just can't feel the emotions."

Kixma looked at the table, unsure how to act. She was lost in that regard. She bit her own lip, thinking what just happened.

"Was that your first kiss Pet?" Xigbar asked.

She nodded her head. She didn't know what to say.

"Shall we play?" Luxord spoke as if Xigbar didn't catch them.

Kixma stood up, "You guys play without me," she walked out. She couldn't face them, not now.

* * *

Kixma stood underneath Kingdom Hearts. Luxord kissed her, and she kissed back. She was confused however, just what was that tightness? She didn't know who to talk to about it. Zexion was dead, Luxord caused it, Xigbar wouldn't hear about it, and she wasn't talking to Axel. That would only leave Demyx… he would be at the league though.

"How much longer?" She asked out load, not getting an answer. If she had a heart then perhaps she would know the answer. She wanted to know what that was, she wanted to know what emotion is in a kiss.

"Hey, didn't see you today." Demyx showed up. "What kept you?"

"I was there," She looked at him, "I left early, that's all."

"Xigbar said you up and left when he showed up. Did something happened?"

"Luxord didn't tell you?" She asked.

"Luxord said he wouldn't for some reason. I didn't get it, something that involved him, but he couldn't say without your permission or something like that."

"Of course he would…" she sighed, "Luxord and I kissed. Xigbar walked in on us, I left because I don't know how to handle it. My chest was tight." She held her hand on her chest. "I didn't know what it meant. And he kissed me, and I kissed him back."

"How did the kiss start?"

"He said I was his light in the Organization," she smiled softly. "What does the tightness mean Demy?" She asked.

"You were nervous from the sounds of it. Not that we can feel nervousness. You haven't been nervous before as Mika?"

"Just the nervousness of the first day of school, or the first time I went to the castle to visit Ienzo, but that was so long ago. I don't really remember. Though nervous sounds right."

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Kixma started to blush, "Yeah, but I had to know why my chest was tight, and I didn't know what to do after when Xigbar walked in. I didn't know what to say or do. All I could think about was that kiss… My first one…"

"Was it? Wow…" he looked at kingdom hearts. "So you don't even know what a real kiss would even be like huh?"

"Yeah… But I liked it... was Luxord off when you showed up?"

"Not that I noticed, then again, he has a master poker face."

Kixma had to laugh.

* * *

Kixma walked to Luxord's room that night. She knocked on the door. The door opened, and she walked in. "Hi there."

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving," she looked up at him.

"You are free to come and go from the league at any time you want."

"Luxord, I enjoyed it… The kiss I mean. My chest was really tight though, and I really didn't know how to handle Xigbar walking in…"

Luxord smirked, seeing her blushing. He touched her face. "You are way too innocent…" He kissed her.

She kissed him back, her arms went around his neck. She then pulled away, "Luxord, things won't get weird will they?"

"No reason to be." He pulled her into his arms. "I am fully aware as to why you left. You are very easy to read."

"Is that why I could never win against you?" She had to ask.

"That is it exactly," he responded. "Now, is that why you wanted to visit so late in the night? Or was it something else. If it was to clear the air, there was no need. There isn't air to clean up."

"I… I came here without thinking everything through…" She looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Almost 1000 views on Book 1!_

What if Saïx Gave Chase

Saïx pulled Kixma into his arms after catching her in the realm of darkness. He was prepared just in case she tried to flee. He tied up her arms behind her back, and led her to the Castle. "How dense can you be?" He asked.

Kixma didn't respond, how could she? She was going to die. There is no use in saying anything. She couldn't bring Axel back, what other choice did she had but to flee? But Saïx caught her anyways.

"You knew you didn't have a chance." He spoke, "So why run?" He still didn't get an answer. "Well?" Kixma didn't dare open her mouth not yet. Saïx soon grew impatient. He led her to the dungeons. He put her into a cage, and since he knew she can use the darkness, he connected her arms to the chain on the wall. Sure she can still move, but it was limited. He walked away.

Kixma sighed, there was only a bed. Guess if she had to use the bathroom, she will just have to ask. She sat down, unsure what to do. She didn't have much of a plan, she just acted. Saïx would actually let them turn her. She didn't count on that. She felt a headache coming, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, just thinking on how badly that mission went.

It started with Sora, so Saïx and Kixma had to split up. Then Axel wanted to kidnap Kairi. Now Saïx had to relocate her since he picked to catch the fleeing member than grab the target.

Xemnas walked into the room from the darkness. He looked right at her, "Saïx makes fast work. You are disloyal to your family. Why shouldn't I turn you right now?"

"Go ahead," Kixma spoke. "I don't care anymore."

"Oh? And what's this?"

"You never cared… instead of helping me improve on my skills, you give me a no fail policy… Axel doesn't care… He cares more about waking _him_ than me… It doesn't matter. I have no more reasons to get my heart back… I no longer want to love anyone. So just go ahead and kill me. I'm weak, just a burden to everyone."

Xemnas smirked. "The healer gives up is that it? Is that why you wanted to flee? So you wouldn't burden anyone again?"

"I fled because I failed with Axel. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't bring him back… There was a miscalculation on everyone's part… One I shouldn't have forgiven him. His friends will always be more important to him than me. That hasn't changed… I'm nothing but a failure."

* * *

Kixma sat on her chair in the round room, she was still tied up, and her chain was connected to Xemnas's chair. "Kixma, does Xemnas speak the truth?" Demyx asked.

She didn't answer. She looked to the ground, not looking at anyone.

"Why is she still here?" Xaldin asked. "Traitors are to be eliminated. She isn't protesting."

"She is protesting to her staying alive." Xemnas spoke. "In fact, she hasn't spoken a word outside of our little talk. I believe she finally had her breakdown, and she hasn't recovered, and I don't think she wants to."

"Breakdown of what?" Luxord asked.

Xigbar hmphed, "Pet, I want you to talk. You can't keep everything inside. You wanted to flee from us, we need to know why."

"Why?" She asked. Her voice was rough. "Instead of you know… assigning someone else to eliminate the imposter… figure out why when I face him I couldn't beat him… Never mind the logical thing to do… I get the whole, "No fail policy." It doesn't matter… No one can save me from that fate, and I'm ready to face it. I'm nothing but a failure. Hell even my own brother doesn't want me… His friends had always been more important to him than I. First Saïx, which I forgave for some oddball reason… and now Roxas."

"Your brother is weak." Saïx spoke.

"And so am I. I couldn't save my family. My family is apart now, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. I couldn't bring Axel back. I don't want to be here… I don't deserve to be here. I deserve to die… I don't want to be a burden any longer. I don't want to be where all my failures are in my face. So please… Lord Xemnas… Kill me."

"We took our healer for granted and not once did I think of on who will heal our healer." Xemnas spoke.

"Will you stop being so selfish?" Xigbar asked to her. "All you are thinking about is you this and you that. Have you ever thought about us?"

"He is right," Luxord hmphed, "You are not a failure… And who cares if your brother values others before you. You have us in your life."

"As if I have the heart to be selfless…" Kixma mumbled.

"You should thank Saïx," Xigbar spoke, "After all if not for him, you would be a traitor."

"Aren't I?" She asked. "I had the intentions of leaving."

"You want to stay now though?" Demyx asked, "You can't just leave your family. Isn't that what you always called us? Why would you leave us? Axel isn't your only family."

"I'm useless."

"Stop with the damn pity party and grow up." Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Not everything goes you way, and as a grown up you have to face the reproductions of what you have done. Axel was nothing but a bad influence on you. He left when Sora woke up, he failed, instead of facing his fate like the grownup he is, and face you one more time, he didn't even look twice at you. You would repeat his mistakes. You are a young lady, why not act like it."

Kixma blinked. Oddly enough what he said helped. "I'm sorry… for trying to flee… You can unchain me. I won't flee… What are your plans with me?"

"She can learn." Xemnas looked at her, "I do admit, I have pushed you away, however you will not be eliminated. Saïx cared enough about you to bring you back. He went so far as to let Kairi go. In return, you must get her before your brother."

"You want me to kidnap Kairi?"

"It's for her protection and Sora's. As of now, Sora's well being is in our best interest. We cannot risk having Roxas again, and have to retrain him."

* * *

Kixma walked into Twlight Town. Kairi was running from Axel yet again. Kixma opened her portal, "Kairi, hurry, or he'll get you."

Kairi ran in, and Kixma closed the portal. Kairi was soon in the Dark City. She looked at Kixma who had her hood up. "Who… who are you?"

"My name is not important. What is important is that Axel doesn't land his hands on you. He wants to use you to turn Sora into a Heartless again."

"Why am I here?"

"To protect you and to protect Sora." She walked to her. She lowered her head. "Riku will know you are here, and I won't let anything bad happen to the best of my abilities. And if you are in any pain, let me know and I can cure you."

"Riku?"

"Yes, don't be scared. I'll watch over you."

"Well done," Xemnas spoke once Saïx took her to the lower part of the castle.

Kixma watched them leave. "What will happen to her now? We play babysitter until when?"

"When Sora comes and rescue her of course." Xemnas looked right at her, "We are the bad guys because a guy named Diz says we are, and made Yen Sid believe so. Never mind that he is working on eliminating us because of revenge."

"Diz? Who is Diz, and why does he want revenge against us?"

"Never you mind."

"Lord Xemnas sir, it is my job to protect the Organization correct? If he is a threat I need to know why. I'll look it up on the main computer if I have to."

"He is a man you should know. Ansem the Wise, or should I call him Ansem the Fool."

"He wants revenge on us?"

"Indeed, it seems he hasn't let go of the past. Now that you know, can you help take him out?"

"I may need help if he is my target." She looked up at Xemnas. "He blames us because of what exactly? You guys continued the research even when he said no? That's pretty petty isn't it?"

He gave off a laugh, "Petty indeed. Whoever goes after him, you will join with. Any objections?"

"None what so ever."

Xigbar walked up. "Not often do you two talk. The league is starting."

"Good news Xigbar, you're Pet is going to help you eliminate Diz."

"Ohh?"


	8. Chapter 8

_I have even more overtime coming up, I will have to post on Wednesday next week as it will be the only day I will have off next week. I will work on requests this weekend! I will soon start posting a new story, so keep an eye out!_

 _What if Luxord 2, this was written while I was exploring Kixma and Mika._

* * *

"Kixma…" A voice whispered.

Mika looked around in the shadows. "Show yourself!"

"You are telling me you don't know my voice?" They gave a chuckle. "What a shame."

Mika woke up from a dream. She looked around, she knew that voice. She held on to her necklace. It was Luxord. She shook it off as just a dream. There was nothing there. She sighed; knowing she may never see him again. She didn't remember dreaming as a Nobody… Guess you needed a heart to dream. She missed the nights where she can just sleep through and get some rest.

She walked down the hall, and out of the castle to get some fresh air. She was still on the grounds. She sat on the bench in the garden. Aerith helped her with the care. She was very forgiving. Kixma looked at the sky, wondering which world she saw was his, and which one was Demyx's. Did they share a world? Or did they come from separate worlds? She closed her eyes. She leaned back. The darkness surrounded her.

"Kixma…" The voice repeated. "It took me some power to come all this way, the least you can do is remember me."

"I do remember," She spoke next. "Show yourself… I wish to see you."

"Open your eyes."

Mika opened up; right in the garden was the man who spoke to her. The blond smirked down at her. "You sure you remember?"

"Of course I do. You aren't a Xehanort!" She ran up to him, "It's nice to meet the real you!"

"A Xehanort?"

"Uh… Lea would be the best one to ask…" She thought, "I don't know all the complete details, I just know that he visited for a while before leaving again. Isa and Braig are Xehanorts, in a new Organization. They weren't recompleted like the rest of us." She looked at his eyes. "What brings you here? To me?"

"You were my light in the Organization remember? Had to get back my light." He touched her check. "What is your real name?"

"Mika. And yours?"'

He spoke it.

She repeated it, "Come on in. You came all this way, you might as well stay. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you, if not they would defiantly be surprised."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for not posting last week. I know I said I would on Wednesday but things got kinda chaotic. Life paid me a visit where everything was happening at once, and I don't handle stress well when it comes from every direction.  
_

 _For Gry19, This is your first idea back within Book 3. What if Kixma found her heartless at the battle, (Xigbar and Riku are there). I have five more to write for you after this._

 _A NOTE: I haven't actually written anything with this story in a while, so hopefully you will see some improvements. ^~^_

 _I'm not sure how this turned out. I tried not to make this marysue. But no matter what, I couldn't get rid of "She is just that special." So warning may be marysue, along with a few future requests._

* * *

Heartless, Nobodies, and the Somebodies who were privileged enough to not to be turned were fighting in a battle that seemed never ending. The Heartless were high in number, however they were taken out no problem with those who know how to fight. The Nobodies were waiting when to strike.

Kixma watched as her brother took off away from her, as Xigbar made himself known. He had a big smirk on his face, knowing that she would have shown up. "Aren't you going to say 'Hi' like a good little Pet? Or did you forget your manners already?"

Kixma shook her head, unsure what she should say. She didn't really trust herself to say anything at the moment.

"Oh?" Xigbar looked to the side. Riku, who was still in his Xehanort form, stood with his sword ready. "Lined yourself with the Somebodies have you?" Xigbar laughed. "You know, the moment this war is over, do you really think that you will be able to live peacefully with the Somebodies, and if you don't get your heart back?"

"I am doing what I think is right." Kixma finally spoke. A heartless went running into the clearing. It wasn't anything special, just a shadow heartless. It doesn't even have a capsule heart to take, so it was completely useless to the Organization.

Xigbar looked at it with a smirk, "Well, what's this, one little heartless who wants to play with the big boys?"

Kixma stared at it.

"Kixma?" Riku asked.

"I don't know…" Kixma noticed it looked right at her. It went to her, and as if like Magic, a beam of light came from the two. Xigbar was ready to attack however, no longer stood the heartless. Instead, Kixma's hair was straighter.

"Mika!" Xigbar snapped.

* * *

 _That is all I can actually typed, cause it just got to marysue and I couldn't figure out how logically this would even work if it wasn't a "What if". Heartless don't have hearts either, and only emblem heartsless can collect hearts, but it would just be storing them within a hollow vessel (The heartless themselves) until those hearts are collected by a key-wielder, otherwise the heartless would just be reborn. Or at least that is my understanding._

 _Plus even if it was possible to be remade like this, I am sure Terra would be normal again without having to take care of Xehanort. The odds that the heartless even showed up like that is pretty high after all those years, considering all the heartless killed and born since then. Also Xemnas and Xigbar lied to everyone in ORG 13, that their hearts can only be replaced by Kingdom Hearts, they grow back as a heart isn't gone for good. And at the point in time, Kixma's heart had already grown back because of Riku and being in touch with Roxas._

 _All I can say to Gry19, is that I tried. You seem to have a lot of ideas, and I will support you if you try writing yourself. I'm still going to write those other ideas for you. 3  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Gry19 2 out of 6

 _The Second request of Gry19s. I want to see how many can guess what the moogles world is. It is a Final Fantasy world and none of the characters have not been in Kingdom Hearts so hopefully it ruled out enough lol._

 _Rela is my OC in which I created for the past in a different Kingdom Hearts Story in which I am still playing around with. It has no real plot, and this kinda covers what I was playing with._

 _Also I hope you don't mind I cut out a posting day, and will now only post on Wednesdays. We got a new guy and now all my days are together, and free days are Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. This new guy better work out cause I really don't wanna go back to graveyard!_

 _P.S. If you haven't go check out Galbana Lily!_

* * *

Mika was looking over her new staff after paying the moogles a visit. She was still in their world, and from what she could tell, this world has been pure from the heartless invasion. There was some darkness, however that darkness wasn't enough to attract heartless within. There were more than humans and moogles within that world, some looked like pigs, and others lizards with fur. However she learned the hard way that calling them pigs and lizards was a racial slur.

An old woman walked to her, her hair had turned grey and her eyes where blue. She dressed like the people there, however instead of a belly shirt she wore a full size shirt and pants that tied around her ankles. "Hello little one," she spoke.

"Hi," Mika answered a bit unsure why this random woman is talking to her.

"Don't be so standoffish child." She gave a soft smile, "I am like you, a traveler among the worlds. Your coat, I know it well. Come, I have something to give you." She walked a bit, however Mika did not follow. "Do you wish to know what happened long ago or not?"

Mika then followed her. They went out of the city and into the dessert. She followed her until they reached a small village within the plains. "Where are we?"

"The Giza Plains," She woman answered. "I like to travel with this group of nomads." She lead Mika into a tent. She dug out a necklace, "I was hopping one day I would met another who is like me." She then looked alarmed, "Oh dear me, my age is catching up to me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Rela."

"Mika."

Rela handed her the necklace. "This has magic powers that will help protect you from Xehanort. As you are wearing that coat, I fear I must be too late. However you seem whole."

"How do you know him?"

The woman sat down on one of her mats, and pointed at the one across from her. There was a small table between the cusions. Mika sat on the other side. "I don't have any tea… but I do have water."

"I'm fine."

"Well, Mika, I should start from the beginning. Once upon a time I was a Keyblade student, along with Xehanort and a young man named Eraqus. We were a trio, sometimes I would just watch them play chess while I made charms, or what have you. Ah those where the good old days. Then Xehanort wanted to leave, I wished to follow, as I could never had my freedom. You see our master was like a father to me, and he was a bit over protective of me. I was an orphan before training, and I guess he could never had kids.

"Well I took off after Xehanort, and he said he will train me in masters place. I took that offer. He was still a seeker then you know, all he wanted was to know the truth of the true light. I wanted to know it as well. However his path to the truth turned dark, and such I could not follow him anymore, no matter how much I wanted to. I was blinded before then, I didn't see the warning signs."

"Why not?" Mika asked.

"Love."

Mika then blinked at the old lady in front of her. "You loved Xehanort?"

"I did. I made that necklace to protect myself against his darkness. Now I am passing it on to you. I know what ever path he went on it was dark."

"He… people are in danger… I wouldn't really call Sora a friend… but Riku…"

"Ah you are in love too." The woman laughed. "Xehanort didn't take me leaving in a good way. He was very controlling now that I think about it. I never took a master's exam. I stayed here in this world since. There was only one time the world was in darkness and that was when The Empire was raging war. The local Princess was thought dead, however she was in hiding buying time to when to strike."

Mika looked at the necklace, feeling the magic within. "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"I was still in love with him, I couldn't fight him. He then took on a student when we got older, and so I thought he gave up on the truth."

"He didn't…" Mika stood up, "Instead he stole a younger body and transferred himself over to him, and he made me incomplete along with so many others to make an Organization for himself. He is still out there, and you sat along all these years and did nothing. Why are you giving me this necklace? To ease your guilt?"

"Something like that. I have made my mistakes, it's too easy to say why I couldn't. I was in love, I wasn't a master, I didn't stand a chance, what have you." Rela then sighed. "I didn't even try, I just ran off. Running is what I am good at. I made myself at home in a world in which not to many outsiders know unless the moogles invite them."

Mika shook her head. "You could have done something…"

"You being angry at me isn't going to change anything. The least I can do know is give you protection."

"… Thank you. I must be going now."

* * *

Xehanort had arrived in front of everyone. He had a smirk on his face. The necklace within Mika's pocket started to glow. A ghost from the necklace went out in front of the group. It was of the old lady, however she looked younger. She had long blond hair. "Xehanort!"

"What's this?" Xehanort had a smirk, "Why Rela, isn't this a surpise from the past. Your magic skills have always made me impressed. No wonder you gave it to this redhead, she too is gifted. Saw yourself in her perhaps?"

"You shall not harm her!"

Xehanort gave a laugh, "Now why would I harm her? She shall always be the gifted healer, in which no matter her path, she would always heal my members. After all her family would be incomplete if she fails. You gave your necklace to the wrong person. If any, it should be to that boy sitting in the chair who is fast asleep. You never left your hiding place, and in such you never learned any of my plans. I know your magic, your time must be up, you're not as young as you used to."


	11. Chapter 11

Gry19 3 out of 6 Saving Ansem

 _Gry19 I don't know if these are what you pictured._

 _On the more detailed requests now. Though how can a smile say "We will meet again."? Instead it would be a reassuring smile, and she would just say the words. My whole fanfic aside, Ansem isn't alone in the Realm of Darkness. Aqua shows up after a while. Also, this might be what Ansem's and Mika's heart to heart looks like in the future. Kinda playing around with that still. I gotta remember that Ansem viewed the whole Organization as traitors including Ienzo/Zexion._

 _I kinda noticed something, sure there are two sides to every story, so instead of figuring those stories, Sora and everyone just kinda picks the first one they here. Why Terra's darkness grew in the first place. Unless they can just tell who is good and who is not just by looking at them. We could tell just cause of the whole who is the Disney Villain in the world but do they have that privilege? I really doubt that. Thoughts on this? Cause this may cause future conflict. Inspired by Twisted The Untold Story of The Royal Vizier._

* * *

"We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" The machine started to spark, and then it exploded. Sora reached for Ansem, though Riku stopped him. Kairi held on to Mickey as Donald tripped.

"Ansem!" Kixma yelled out. She grabbed him, she opened a portal, however he wouldn't budge.

"Kixma!" Riku yelled out after her.

"I'm sorry Riku." She gave a reassuring smile, "Guess you will have to fight Xemnas without me. Don't worry though okay. We will meet again, I know we will." Next thing she knew, she and Ansem were gone.

* * *

Kixma knew the beach she and Ansem arrived on. She was about to open the portal, however Ansem stopped her. "You betrayed me, and yet you went and try to save me from my misdeeds…"

"You sound like you blame the whole organization."

"My revenge…"

Kixma rolled her eyes. "You are kinda petty holding children accountable for betraying you when they were caught up in a plot out of their control. In case you were wondering we were 8 and 9 years old. Do you remember that?"

"Why didn't you two come find me?"

"How could we, we didn't master our powers yet, Xehanort stole our hearts. We were powerless."

"I…"

"I don't get it… This is why Sora believed we were evil? Cause of a man bent on revenge?" She the shook her head. "Sora, I guess would believe the first story he will ever hear. Look, I understand that Xehanort did betray you, but you gotta remember that he stole all of our hearts. So it's not like we betrayed you…"

"Forgive me Mika, this was something I should have seen, that I should have prevented." He looked at the ocean. "This isn't the first time I have been here. I can leave, I am aware, however, I just need to recollect my thoughts."


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for not posting last week, things got kinda unreal with the family. My mom had surgery and, my stepdad got an infection that scared him because he found a limp. And to keep my mind free from stress I started The Walking Dead. I'm on season 2, and never seen it before and I love it already._

 _Idea number 4 out of 6. This starts where Kixma is protecting group from Ansem's machine. I wouldn't really say Kixma is friends with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Mika may call them friends one day, but so far in my story not really. She doesn't really respect Sora as a Keyblade Wielder, since he doesn't go in and check out if the first story he hears is true or not. She still thinks that he is a touch trigger happy._

 _The request prompt sates that Kixma will give a look that will say "Enough is enough" that is angry. I have some issues with that, a look can't say enough is enough, nor can she actually pull off a complete angry look, as she believes her heart hasn't grown back. Gotta remember they lied to them saying their hearts cannot grow back, but a heart is never gone for good. Hurray for the placebo effect._

Kixma jumped in front of the group to protect them from Ansem's machine. Xemnas was watching, he couldn't let this chess piece die at this point in time. He opened a portal to her location and grabbed her, going though the other end. They were just beneath Kingdom Hearts. He trapped her in the space between with bolts holding her hands in the air, and her feet, spread out.

Xemnas gave a little laugh, "Oh, Kixma, what shall I ever do with you? You think you are so special that I will not harm you?"

"Not that." Kixma shook her head. "Teenage rebellion."

Once again the Nobody laughed, "Don't you want your heart? Why through this all away, why put Zexion's death in vain, for some boy."

"Don't you dare speak Zexion's name!" Kixma snapped. "You…"

"Oh I see." Xemans had a smirk. "I have no right to speck his name, but you are the one who betrayed his family for some guy."

Kixma glared, "That's…"

"Oh, I heard you before, with the whole, 'I couldn't bring Axel back.' But really, Kixma, you betrayed us the first moment you let Riku go. So of course I had to test you. You honestly think you didn't betrayed us when you let him go? He was the one who killed Zexion giving your report… Unless you were lying. Who really killed Zexion?"

Kixma remained silent.

"I already know of course, wasn't it your dear brother? And yet you found it within something to forgive him?"

"Saïx was the one who… He was…"

"Oh I finally got you to calm down. About time."

"Xemnas!" Riku's voice came from the stairs.

"Oh, they are here. Behave." Xemnas snapped his fingers. She went into an area, where it was all white, or at least the parts she could see, nothing but an all white void. She was in Nothing itself, or so she assumed, since it was Xemnas's power. Still this was unnerving, being somewhere that she couldn't till if there is a ground, or a sky.

She wondered if they could take care of Xemnas. She then shook her head, what would happen to her if they did? Would she be free? Or would she stay trapped? She couldn't access any of her powers like this. She could try and use magic to free herself, however the risk would be high, and at the moment she would rather save her energy. She couldn't move, so once her magic was out, there was no more regenerating it.

She didn't know how long she was there, however once more she back underneath Kingdom Hearts. She blinked, "Kixma." Xemnas spoke, ignoring the heroes of light beneath him. "You have a job to do. You are still a healer, I need you to heal me."

Kixma didn't do anything, her eyes went to Riku. Soon however she felt lightening coming out of the balls of energy that was holding her hostage. She bit her lip not wanting to scream out in pain. No matter how much she didn't want to scream out the pain was getting worse. Soon though she couldn't hold the screams back; only then did the lightening stop.

"Heal," Xemnas spoke, "I am breaking you of what free spirit you picked up. You have to learn, and I guess this is the only way."

Kixma healed him. Xemnas then moved. Kixma watched, as he headed to Sora. Xemnas went into the darkness, confusing people however she saw him behind Sora ready to attack. Kixma had to do something, she didn't have a staff anymore, Riku was right, a Plush is useless. She just couldn't tell him that. She moved to get free, but nothing, then she used magic, she had to. Lightening hit orbs, and such she was free. She jumped between Xemnas and Sora. Xemnas's weapon went through her.

"Kixma?" Sora asked. "Why?"

"Don't know…" She answered.

"Kixma!" Xemnas yelled out. "You are such a fool."

"They will stop you." Kixma answered.

"Kixma." Riku called.

Kixma gave a soft smile, "Glad to see you are you one last time, to bad I have no heart." She laughed off. She looked over at Xemnas. "Enough is enough." She spoke, looking as angry as she could without a heart. She then started to fade.


	13. This is just a note

This is just a note. I have not yet wrote request 5 and 6 for Gry19, and request from a Guest. I will post in my final fantasy story still, as it is already written, and has been written recently so I think I have improved since I wrote my Kingdom Hearts story.

Life has been busy. I found out my tribe, (I'm mixed, white passing, with grandma hiding my tribe, and culture, but not race as she used me as token to culture appropriate…) I have books coming in about the Gros Ventre history, and the culture.

I am also moving across county to New York State in such a few short months. So anyone there that can tell me what New York is like, please message me! I have to get all that ready.

I promise I will write when I get the time.


	14. Chapter 14

_I got my tooth pulled a couple days before writing this. I don't know how good this would be as I am on some pain medication that gives me the side effects of talking too much, act silly and pretty much leave people wondering if I am high. Needless to say I can't take that medication at work, which sucks because I am a cry baby to pain._

 _Anyways, idea number 5 out of 6 for Gry19. While some of the idea is on par with Mika turning into Kixma, only difference I had Braig not defending Mika to become a Nobody, however I pictured him being the reason as to why she is the healer for the Organization in the first place. Also Ansem wasn't there. Where was he when Xehanort went ahead and do the experiments? Anyways on to the request!_

* * *

Mika stepped back, her heart was pounding. Already on the floor laid Even. Ienzo was falling. Xehanort wasn't himself, he just couldn't be. This man had a strange key shaped swords she saw Terra and Ven have. Only difference was Xehanort didn't use it on the monsters but on his allies. It was strange, she couldn't understand was going on. She saw a heart escape Ienzo's body.

Braig walked in, "Yo, Xehanort is this what you want?"

"I'm not Xehanort!" He snapped.

"Does she have to…?" Braig couldn't finish.

Xehanort stuck his Keyblade in him. "I am Ansem." He renamed himself. Yet another has been turned infront of Mika.

She couldn't take this, she was so scared. She turned and ran, as she started to cry. She didn't know exactly was going on, however she knew her life was in danger. She exit the lab, and went into the hallway to Ansem's office.

All the while Xehanort had a smirk, she couldn't get away from him that easy. He made a transparent version of his Keyblade, and sent it after the girl.

"Mika?" Ansem asked.

"Ansem!" Mika got close, however she felt something hit her back. Her eyes got wide. It was painful, but she couldn't find her voice. She started to fall.

"Mika!" Ansem caught her. "Child…" He started to turn her around. Her heart started to leave. He tried grabbing the heart however his hand was no use. The heart seemed transparent. Mika's body started to fade. Her eyes were blank. "Mika!" There was no response, like the body didn't hear him. Before he could say anything else, a shadow heartless appeared, and Mika's body was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_This was written on the same day as the last request. Just trying to get some writing done because let's face it. I hate to keep you people waiting. I have one more request after this, and I won't have any more what if stories…_

 _This request is pretty much a "What if Kixma was never born." I never thought of this, as Kixma was actually created first before me naming her Mika. I tried to keep the time difference true, but I haven't done enough research to know how many days in the realm of darkness equal how many days outside of it.  
_

 _If you have any more requests, please let me know! I can always add them. I am thinking of changing the status to complete after the requests are done! If you haven't already, please check out Galbana Lily, and give a review! I know ffxii is less popular, but I didn't think I would see a 500+ visitor difference._

 _Also sorry for the lateness. I had to work nine days in a row. I got a promotion, which is pretty sweet. Earn a dollar more, which will help with the move._

 _I so Can't wait until KH3!_

* * *

Mika and Ienzo went to lab, they were making progress on the research and Ienzo wanted to show that off.

"Xehanort!" Even yelled out before he gasped.

Ienzo looked at Mika, "Stay here."

"Ienzo…" She whrispered.

"Hush… I'll be back." Ienzo went off. She then heard him scream.

She bit her lip. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She snuck her way into the lab trying to be quiet and not to be seen. She saw Even and Ienzo laying in the middle of the room, Braig was facing Xehanort in which blocked Xehanort from seeing her. "I am Ansem!" She took off running, she only knew one person who to tell.

"Mika?" Ansem asked.

She crashed right into him. She started to cry as she started to process what happened. She told him what she understood. Xehanort then walked into the room, Ansem stepped in front of her. "Well well," Xehanort smirked. "I guess this is only fitting. Farewell." He opened a portal of darkness beneath Ansem and Mika.

* * *

Mika woke up, Ansem… no Diz found a way out of the Realm of Darkness a bit ago, it was still odd to get used to the sunrise looking outside her window. Mika went to the bathroom, it was strange, they only spent a few weeks outside. Inside was another story, however she noticed time was off there. They learned Ienzo… or Zexion was 19 years old, that would mean she was four years younger than him instead of one. Somehow Diz blamed the whole group, and not just Xehanort even given what she witnessed.

"Mika." Diz walked up to her. "This world you know it is…"

"I know where we are. We are so close… And I can't even say hi." She shook her head. "Anyways… what do you want?"

"Pretty soon Riku will have to pick, he is on his way here. Either way, you are going to have to meet him, and you can't do that if you go and find your brother…"

"And Zexion is gone before we could talk…"

"Our revenge will be done soon enough. First we have to get Riku stronger by having him fight the darkness…"

"Then you want him to be an ally. I know already." She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go where ever you want to talk to him next."

Mika watched as Diz and King Mickey were talking. She remembered him only once before, it was only in passing. There was no way she could forget someone like him, however she wouldn't be surprised that he didn't remember her. They didn't really had a formal introduction.

A boy walked into the room. Mickey went to him. He had silver hair, and from what Mika can guess he must be Riku. Diz walked up soon enough, however Mika stayed where she was at. She really couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was clear enough when Mika saw Diz give Riku the black coat. She shook her head. This was wrong. Diz wants to use Riku as well, like he isn't free to do what he wished yet.

"Mika." Diz called her, "Aren't you going to come here?" Mika walked forward, taking a closer look at Riku. She bit her lip and looked away, unsure what the heck just happened in her stomach. "She can give you a better detailed analysis about the organization that I can."

She looked up at Riku, "I really can't…" She shook her head. "I just… I knew some of them before they became an organization, it was a long time ago. Not much I can truly offer. Just the main guy in charge is in another castle, where other members are at. At least half of them are gone now…"

"A member is her brother. Don't let her modesty fool you Riku. Mika here… she is still loyal to him."

"I can understand that." Riku gave a nod. "Well, time for me to do this. I have to fight the darkness within me…" He walked pasted Mika, and she watched. She noticed he walked a bit to close, and it cause them to turn red. She looked away from him, and soon enough he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Request from Guest

 _With input of the manga. They were best friends growing up, and naturally he would have to put with Mika. I think he would have the same protectiveness with her, as it could be the family he wanted to himself. (I am assuming they were like brothers) This could be another reason he wanted Zexion dead._

 _Say that Lea succeeds in getting Isa back, this might be his and Mika's heart to heart. I'm not sure, but if Mika wants things back to normal she will have to talk to Isa and finally forgive him for what he did as Saïx._

* * *

It was strange… Saïx wasn't in the room after Kixma had returned from her mission. She walked down the hall way, seeing Axel and Roxas carrying Xion up the stairs. She was out again. Roxas looked at Kixma. "You will come see her right?"

"Of course." Kixma nodded her head.

Roxas and Axel walked off. Saïx shook his head. "Something at Castle Oblivion changed him." He mumbled.

"Well killing of your sister's best friend can change a person you know." She answered smartly, knowing he was just talking to himself.

Saïx humped. "Why don't you let that go? I told you the reason."

"Right, right. The whole getting Kingdom Hearts for yourselves. Or is it they got in your way to the top? See I don't know which reason is true. I don't appreciate you lying to me."

"They are gone, you can't change that."

"No I can't."

"I hope to hear that your mission was a success?"

"Don't change the subject." Kixma snapped. "Why did you have my best friend killed? Why would you lie about it to me?"

"You wouldn't understand." He started to turn around.

"You want Axel to yourself huh?" She asked. It really was the only thing that made since, getting rid of the fake family for his real family. Why didn't he understand that the whole organization is family?

Saïx started to walk without answering her with that unpleasant look of his was on his face.

"Are you going to get rid of me to?"

"Don't be daft."

"Look, you said nothing had changed in that regards… but… if we really are your family, then why am I in the dark?"

"You think Axel is the only one who changed? You have changed too. And if I really wanted Axel to myself why would I want you to stay behind during Castle Oblivion where I could have kept you safe?"

Kixma got wide-eyed. "So you wanted Axel and me?"

Saïx walked off.

"Saïx!"

He didn't answer.


End file.
